Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov
Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov '''a.k.a Visha was originally a conscript mage in the Empire's Cadet Corps. During the battle of Rhine, she was assigned to the member of '''Platoon 3 under Tanya's leadership. After she was sent to OCS and completed her crash course, she served as Tanya's adjutant. After the battalion suffered numerous losses over the several campaigns in participated in, she eventually received command of one of the companies. Appearance In the anime, she has long brown hair, large blue eyes, and a round face. Also, she has a busty body and slender waist with beautiful skin. In the light novel, she has shorter blonde hair and her bangs are slanted on her left side. She has green eyes and has a slender build. For the manga, she shares the same appearance as the light novel except her hair is brown and her eyes are blue. Moreover, she wears her officer uniform in civilian places and a battle suit during her combat mission. Personality In the novel Before her first battle in Rhine, she was a naive girl like most teenagers in her age. After that, she tried hard to learn how to fight as a mage to follow Tanya, her platoon leader. She seldom complained to Tanya, though most times she could barely be accustomed to the painful living of battlefield. She is a competent adjutant, and also a pragmatist. She gets along well with others in 203rd. In the anime She is carefree, friendly, hopeful, a God-believer, and an optimistic person. She always cares for the lives of her commander, best friend and her comrades. She is naive and slightly childish despite her age, she often gets excited and pumped up whenever people talk about food with her. Although she is scared when her commander, Tanya Degurechaff, becomes angry, she always thinks positive and never gives up in the hope she would act like a normal young girl. In the manga It gets close to the light novel. Besides, she is more emotional in front of Tanya, and turns strict when carrying out her orders. Plot Past Viktoriya was born in Rus during Czarist regime in Moscow, and during the civil war, she fled with her family and sought refuge in Empire. She claimed she had forgotten most of her childhood memories in her former homeland and all that was left is fleeing from the red army and nothing happy. Present She was conscripted due to her magical talent and attended cadet school in 1923. She was appointed as Corporal alongside Harald von Vist and Kurst von Walhorf under the command of previously ranked Second Lieutenant Tanya Degurechaff. With the recommendation from First Lieutenant Schwarzkopf and Tanya Degurechaff she was sent to OCS and went through an accelerated program. After graduating from OCS she was assigned to be Tanya's adjutant because of their familiarity and gender. She also joined the training unit V601, and was retrained by Tanya in Alpen Mountains Zugspitze Training Area. Finally, she completed the retrained mission, and became the member of 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion. Trivia * She was originally a citizen of Russy Federation '''and not from the '''Empire. Due to the revolution happening in their country, her family and she moved to her uncle and aunt's home in the Empire to escape from communists.Deus lo vult - Chapter III The Watch/Guard On The Rhine (JP pp. 176-177) * Tanya loves the coffee made by Viktoriya the most.Abyssus abyssum invocat - Chapter V Timeout (JP p. 423) * She is very good at playing cardsDabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter III Magnificent victory (JP p.207). None in Salamander Kampfgruppe wants to play cards with Viktoriya after they got "plundered" by her.Ut sementem feceris, ita metes - Chapter III Effort with a plan (JP pp. 242) And she has repeatedly deprived the local HQ of whereever they are stationed of luxuries to the point where her stash is considered "the battalion's treasury". In the anime * Sausages, potatoes and K-Brot are some of her favorite foods to eat in the camp. Also, she has a strong appetite and can even survive a stomach ache from eating rotten potatoes. * She did not know that sprouted potatoes are poisonous until Tanya told her so. * She once gave Tanya a beautiful dress which annoyed Tanya. * She is an addicted lover of chocolate. * According to the anime mini-series 'Youjo Shenki', she wrote in a journal during her time at the Rhine Front. * She does not seem to mind exposing her body to Tanya, due to them physically being the same gender. References es:Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov ru:Виктория Ивановна Серебрякова uk:Вікторія Іванівна Серебрякова Category:Characters Category:Empire Category:Mages